Choice
by Shini Jez
Summary: Fic en hiatsu


_**Première cible : intrusions. **_

L'immeuble était silencieux, et aucune lumière ne filtrait de ses parois de verre. La jeune femme, au coin d'une rue, l'observait, évaluant le chemin qu'elle allait emprunter. Ses yeux chocolat repérèrent chaque caméra de surveillance, bien qu'elle sache qu'aucune d'elle ne pourrait la repérer. Toute de noire vêtue, Lena remonta rapidement la rue, avant de se planter devant la façade. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait déjà au dixième étage, devant le mur du Q.G de la C.I.A. Ni une, ni deux, elle découpa silencieusement un rectangle suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse aisément rentrer. S'autorisant un minuscule sourire d'autosatisfaction en voyant qu'elle n'avait déclenché aucune alarme, elle songea furtivement que les illusions étaient vraiment pratiques, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, en direction du dernier étage, à savoir le quinzième. Evitant facilement les gardes de nuit, Lena arriva rapidement devant la porte du bureau qu'elle recherchait. Elle crocheta la serrure et ouvrit doucement la porte. C'est sans surprise qu'elle vit les lasers de pointe. Si elle en touchait un, l'alarme s'enclencherait. Et là, ça deviendrait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment chaud. Pour ne rien arranger, la zone couverte par ce système de sécurité faisait, à vue d'œil, dix mètres. La blonde soupira, avant de commencer à faire diverses pirouettes plus ou moins risquées. Plusieurs fois, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Plusieurs fois, elle manqua de toucher un de ces rayons rougeâtre. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle atterrit avec la grâce d'un félin sur le sol, elle avait passé la zone dangereuse, sans avoir fait le moindre faux pas. Mais déjà, elle courait en direction de la pièce convoitée. Faire sauter la serrure fut, encore une fois, un jeu d'enfant. La porte s'ouvrit dans un silence total, sur une pièce noire. Elle entra, et alluma une petite lampe de poche. Parcourant la salle du regard, elle s'approcha du bureau à pas de velours. Mais elle se stoppa nette lorsque la chaise du secrétaire coulissa, laissant apparaitre dans la pénombre, une petite silhouette, nonchalamment assise. Deux yeux verts brillaient, lui donnant un aspect presque surnaturel. Néanmoins, Lena ne fit pas le moins du monde effrayée. Elle se mit juste sur la défensive.

** -Je t'attendais**_**, annonça simplement la fille aux yeux émeraude. **_

** -A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se leva. La brune se jeta sur la blonde, et la bataille s'engagea. Le sol se mit à tanguer dangereusement, Jez perdit rapidement l'équilibre, et chuta. Aussitôt, une colonne de feu l'engloutit. Pourtant, elle en sortit indemne. Les illusions de Lena l'encerclaient, et elle se maudit aussitôt de s'être faite avoir si facilement. Elle était déjà piégée dans le monde de l'illusionniste. Une étagère s'arracha violement au mur, avant de foncer vers Jez. Celle-ci se jeta à terre. Le meuble fila à cinq centimètres de sa tête avant d'aller s'encastrer dans le mur opposé. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une illusion, mais bel et bien une partie du mobilier qui était animée.

Lena observait son adversaire. Elle s'ennuyait vraiment, et espérait que la fille pourrait la divertir un peu plus. Voulant s'amuser un peu, elle s'infiltra dans la tête de la fille. Pourtant, elle se heurta à un mur mental particulièrement résistant. La brunette n'était donc pas aussi faible qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle voulut relever la tête vers elle, mais Jez n'était plus là. La blonde esquiva de peu le coup de son opposante. Rapide, remarqua-t-elle.

Après cela, la lutte ne dura pas très longtemps. Le corps de Jez retomba lourdement sur le sol. Un épais filet de sang coulait de sa tête, qu'un meuble venait d'heurter de plein fouet. Ses yeux verts, devenus vitreux, étaient ouverts, et fixait un point invisible devant elle. Un tantinet essoufflée, Lena s'avança sur le bureau, où, après avoir déverrouillé un tiroir, et cassé le fond en trompe l'œil et empoigna le dossier. Sans un regard sur le corps de la petite brune, elle brisa la fenêtre, et s'envola au loin.

Une lumière dorée enveloppa la pièce. A terre, le corps se désagrégea, et Jez passa le seuil de la porte. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle que la pagaille monstre causée, et une fine trace de poussière dorée.

ᘛ❀ᘚ

Le trajet avait duré une éternité selon elle. Jez ne rêvait que d'un bon bain et d'un lit confortable, et elle ne doutait pas d'en trouver dans le gigantesque manoir qui se dressait devant elle. Pourtant, elle n'était clairement pas là pour se relaxer. Rasant les murs, elle dénicha, deux étages plus haut, juste sous le toit, un conduit d'évacuation. Bien que très tentante, l'idée de voler n'était clairement pas la meilleure. Des flammes passaient rarement inaperçues, et Jez en était parfaitement consciente. De plus, escalader la façade n'était même pas envisageable. Suffirait qu'il y'en ai un qui passe juste devant et… non, elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Le déplacement rapide restait la meilleure solution. Un quart de seconde plus tard, elle avait dévissé la plaque, et s'était faufilé à l'intérieur de la bouche. Après avoir pris soin de refixer la plaque, elle s'enfonça un peu dans le noir, et fit apparaitre sur sa bague une flamme dorée, qui dansait doucement, illuminant d'une douce lumière le conduit sal. Elle s'enfonça alors dans les ténèbres.

ᘛ❀ᘚ

La pièce était une chambre. Elle semblait calme, et surtout, personne n'avait l'air d'être à l'intérieur. Eloignée de l'agitation qui avait lieu dans le salon, Jez déclara que c'était l'endroit idéal pour sortir du conduit d'aération, et de quitter les araignées et diverses bêtes qui y étaient logées. Beurk. La brunette dévissa rapidement la grille et sauta dans la chambre. Elle voleta, pour la revisser et retrouva avec délice le sol. Jez balaya la pièce d'un coup d'œil. Elle était assez simple, un lit, un bureau, une grande armoire, et une porte menant vers la salle de bain. Les murs, d'un ton assez foncé de bleus, étaient nus, à l'exception d'un poster géant, juste au-dessus du lit. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle reconnut Xanxus, boss incontesté des Varias. Sur la photo, il était assis sur un fauteuil, un verre de bourbon à la main, et regardait dans une autre direction. Mentalement, elle plaint le pauvre suicidaire qui avait pris cette photo et qui, en toute logique, devait être mort à l'heure actuelle. C'est le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant qui la fit revenir sur terre. Aussitôt, elle activa sa flamme, et alla se coller au plafonnier. Son cœur battait la chamade, alors qu'elle observait le jeune homme entrer. De taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux blonds, mi-longs, et portait une tiare, étrangement inclinée. Elle ne remarqua aucuns autres détails, mais la vue d'en haut était assez limitée. Armé d'un feutre indélébile noir, sa victime fut le poster. Et le boss se retrouva avec des moustaches, une paire de lunettes étrange, un nœud papillon à pois, et d'autres accessoires ridicules. La fille aux cheveux de charbon eut envie de rire, mais aucune émotion ne filtra de son visage. Mais, comme s'il avait eu une déclique, le blond leva la tête. Aussitôt, Jez se laissa tomber souplement au sol, et pris ses jambes à son cou.

Le couteau lui coupa une mèche et lui laissa une entaille sur la joue. Elle fit volte-face, et se retrouva devant son adversaire. Le détail qui l'étonna fut sa frange qui lui cachait les yeux. Sans parler des couteaux entourés de flammes rouges qu'il tenait à la main.

C'est lui qui attaqua de nouveau, en lui lançant une rafale de couteau. Le choc des armes recouvertes de la flamme de la tempête explosa le mur derrière Jez. Profitant de cet échappatoire, elle sauta dans la pièce d'à côté. Et se retrouva sur le lit de Lena, qui, juste à côté releva la tête de son livre. Aucune émotion ne transperçait le masque de la blonde, alors que Belphegor attaquait déjà. Stoppant net un futur jet de couteaux en attrapant la main du prince, Lena bailla.

**-Ne la tue pas encore, je veux qu'elle reste en vie, **_**déclara-t-elle simplement.**_

**-Shishishishi ~~ c'est à cause d'elle que le mur de TA chambre a été détruit.**

**-Bof… on est dans le manoir de la Varia, si tu crois qu'un mur détruit va provoquer un scandale, tu vas pas tenir le coup ici, mon chou.**

**-Enlève le 'mon chou', **_**répliqua le blondinet.**_**En plus, je suis là depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.**

**-De toute manière, c'est toi qui l'a détruit. Et elle, elle est du gouvernement, elle aurait une excuse, mais toi… **

**-Je suis un assassin, j'en suis pas à ça prêt. **

Alors que les deux Varias se disputaient, ou du moins que l'un s'énervait, et l'autre lançait platement des piques, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria et Mammon entrèrent dans la pièce.

**-Bel-chan, Le-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **_**s'affola aussitôt la 'mama'.**_

**-Cette fille c'est introduit dans la chambre de Levi, Ushishishishi~~**

**-Et qu'est-ce-que tu faisais dans ma chambre ? **

**-Ushishishi ~~Là n'est pas la question.**

**-Bel, il n'y a personne derrière toi, **_**fit remarquer l'arcobaleno.**_

Le lanceur de couteau et l'élève de Mammon se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir que la fille avait disparu. Commença alors la chasse à la femme dans le manoir.

ᘛ❀ᘚ

C'était risqué, Jez le savait. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, et ils connaissaient l'endroit. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir récupéré un minimum d'informations sur les lieux, et le dossier dérobé par Lena. Une course poursuite dans le jardin serait suicidaire. Il ne restait que le 'cachecache'. Ce qui, en soit, était aussi suicidaire. Enfin… il lui restait le déplacement instantané, et au diable la légère trace qu'elle laissait, de toute manière, elle n'était perceptible que par une personne utilisant la flamme du soleil ! Ou celle du ciel. Et rencontrer Xanxus signerait son arrêt de mort. En plus, elle n'avait jamais été chanceuse. Mais là, ça ne serait plus de la malchance, mais une malédiction.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'elle rencontra Lussuria. Les deux gardiens du soleil se mirent en garde et attaquèrent. Les gestes de Jez furent d'une telle rapidité que Lussuria ne put les voir. En une fraction de seconde, Jez fut devant elle, et elle lui décrocha un coup de pied dans les côtes. L'homme traversa plusieurs murs avant de s'écraser, inerte, sur un tapis.

**-Rapide.**

La petite brune se retourna vivement. La Varia, à l'intégrale, boss compris était derrière elle. Ça sentait le roussi.

**-Rejoins la Varia.**

La proposition de Lena la pris au dépourvu. D'ailleurs, les autres ne semblaient pas s'y attendre, à part Xanxus qui ne broncha pas.

**-VOOOOI ! Mais t'es pas bien ! Elle est du gouvernement, merde !**

**-Ushishishishi~~Tu es folle.**

**-Je confirme !**

**-Peut-être faudrait-il d'abord aller vérifier que Lussuria soit encore en vie.**

**-Oye, Levi, déchet, vas-y ! **

L'homme s'exécuta.

**-C'est d'accord.**

**-VOOOOI ! Mais elle est tarrée ?**

**-Shishishi~~Suicidaire. **

**-Génial, **_**déclara simplement Lena**_**. Bon, on va avoir besoin de trois nouvelles chambres : Levi, la fille et moi. Ah, oui, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**-Shini Jez. **

**-Et pourquoi une gosse du gouvernement voudrait rejoindre la varia ? **

**-Je t'emmerde, blondinet, je ne suis pas une gosse ! **

**-On ne traite pas le prince de blondinet.**

**-Quel âge ?**

**-T'es un arcobaleno ?**

**-Réponds.**

**-16 ans.**

Le silence s'imposa. Jez se rembrunit et les fusilla du regard.

** -Le premier qui commente, il s'en prend une.**

** -Tu les fais pas, Shishishi~~**

Commença donc la tentative de meurtre contre Belphegor.


End file.
